


don't wanna waste no time

by qiras



Series: and we burn (like rum on a fire) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And also fluff, F/M, SO, and again with the pregnancy thing, to give you an idea the working title was nothing but fluff bc it's what i deserve, yeah it's more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: rey comes home from work one night with some good news.





	don't wanna waste no time

“How was your day at work?” Rey calls. She pulls her jacket off and hangs it on the hook inside the doorway. Ben’s already started dinner; she can smell the chicken cooking in the stove.

“Pretty good,” he says as she walks in and wraps her arms around his waist. “But you know, all my days at work used to be _excellent_...”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Well, we couldn’t exactly work together anymore. You couldn’t keep your hands off me. We’d barely get anything done.”

“Maybe you couldn’t keep your hands off me,” he says. Rey snorts, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. He switches the spatula he’s using to stir the chicken to his right hand and slips his left arm around her shoulder, pulls her close to his chest. Ben hums and buries his face in her hair.

“I miss you too,” Rey laughs.

Then Ben frowns and sniffs her hair again. His brow furrows as his nose moves from her head down to the scent glands in her neck. “Your scent is different,” Ben says, just a little too deliberately off-handedly for the statement to be truly casual. Usually she smells floral, almost, heady and beautiful but with a sharpness to it. Today, that sharpness is intensified and there is something added to her scent, something he can’t quite pick out. It's a sweeter scent, like cookies, and he would almost swear the sharper scent is wrapped protectively around it.

“Um,” Rey says, biting back a smile at the corner of her mouth. “Yeah. It is. I noticed earlier today, so, um.”

“Is that why you were late home?” Ben asks. His mouth is pressed to the mating mark over the scent gland in her neck and his nose nuzzles the space right behind her ear.

She bites her lip and a muffled moan sounds in her throat. “Yeah,” she says. “I, um, stopped at a drugstore, and took a test, and...” They both know what she’s about to say, but still, it’s so hard for Rey to say it, and she doesn’t know why. “I’m-- I’m pregnant, Ben.”

He lets out a loud whoop and lifts her up off her feet, spinning her around as he sets her on the island and kisses her hard. Then he presses kisses to her face and her neck and her stomach, kneeling so he’s eye-level with it. “Hi,” he whispers. Ben rubs circles on her still-flat belly. “I can’t wait to meet you, bug.”

Rey wrinkles her nose. “ _Bug_?” she asks with a laugh.

Ben shrugs, still kneeling between her legs. “My dad used to call me that, when I was younger. Before... everything. I liked it when he called me that.”

Her eyes, looking down at him, go impossibly tender. She strokes her hand through his hair. “I like it. We can call them that until we get a name.”

Ben presses his face into her stomach and she holds him there for a long minute. “I love you,” he mumbles into the soft skin of her belly. “Both of you. I love you so much.”

Legs hooked over his shoulders, she combs her fingers through his hair and says, “I know, Ben. I know. I love you too.” Ben hums and drops his head to press a kiss to the top of her right thigh and nuzzles into the hard curve of her hip bone. Her legs squeeze tighter around his shoulders and she giggles. “That tickles!”

He does it again with a playful growl and pushes her shirt up to nip at the skin just above the waistband of the skirt she'd worm to work. Her giggles quickly turn to moans as he licks and kisses across her belly, pushing her shirt and his mouth up higher and higher until he was kissing her collarbones and shoulders and pushing her top off over her head. His hands span her hips easily and he lowers his mouth to hers, breathing her in, and Rey's never felt as close to someone as she feels to Ben, never felt as safe with someone as she does in her Alpha’s arms, surrounded by her Alpha’s scent: nutmeg and evergreen and something like woodsmoke but much less acrid.

He smells like home, always has, from the very first day she walked into the same room and scented him. And his mouth in hers now feels like home, even as his hands reach around and unhook her bra. Ben's hands drag over her torso, the scent glands in his wrists dousing her in his scent as he licks at the mating mark on her neck.

Rey whines and arches against his tongue. Ben pulls his mouth off of her and traces her nipples with his thumbs. He's completely focused on cupping her tits in his hands, and she takes advantage of his distraction to exact her revenge. She twines her hands in his hair and pulls him down to her, then covers her mark on his neck with her mouth and sucks. Tasting him like this is almost as good as sucking his cock. Something primal inside her is satisfied by the taste of _her Alpha_ mixed with the salty-sweat taste of his skin.

Rey slides her own hands under his shirt and he obligingly helps her pull it off. Then his hands settle back on her hips but his mouth moves down her body. He lavishes attention on her breasts, just like he loves to do, but they both know it as only a precursor to other things. Ben's hands slip under the waistband of her skirt and slide it down her legs. His thumbs ghost over the insides of her thighs and her legs twitch. He kisses her ankles, then up her legs, and traces the crease between her spread thighs and her center with his tongue.

Rey presses a hand to her mouth when he kisses her through the flimsy, soaked fabric of her panties.

“Oh, no, sweetheart.” Ben withdraws from her and she whimpers again. “Don't you dare cover up those pretty little noises of yours. I want to hear every single fucking one you make for me, my perfect little Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she moans.

He takes the center of the waistband of her panties between his teeth and hooks his fingers in the sides and pulls them down, lets them drop wetly onto the kitchen floor.

Her hands clutch at the edges of the granite kitchen countertop, and it’s freezing cold against her bare ass, but she doesn’t even notice. Ben kneels down and wraps her legs around his shoulders again. His breath fans over her dripping cunt and she shivers. Then his mouth is on her, devouring her, and she would swear her reactive moan tears itself out of her throat. His tongue thrusts inside her. Rey shudders at the sensation, still a little unfamiliar to her; usually he prefers his mouth on her clit and his fingers in her cunt, but today he seems to want to drown in her slick and her scent-- and _shit_ , Rey thinks as his nose rubs against her clit, she is _more_ than okay with that.

“Ben,” she gasps. One of her hands twines through his hair while the other grips the counter white-knuckled. “I'm gonna...”

Encouraged, he speeds his movements, tongue stroking inside her and nose rubbing her clit. Her head rolls back and her chest begins to flush with her oncoming orgasm. She hovers on the edge for what feels like eternity but can’t be longer than minute before falling apart.

Ben works her through the aftershocks before breaking away with a growl and kissing her hard. Some part of her hazy mind is satisfied, cooes that she's done such a good job to please her Alpha like that.

But that hazy hindbrain doesn't stay pleased for long before it's insisting that Rey needs him, needs his cock, his knot inside her, swollen and filling the empty parts of her until there is no space left for anything but him. Rey reaches for him and cups him through his pants. _Hm_. He’s still wearing pants. Rey decides she doesn’t much care for that and unbuttons them. Ben roughly shoves his pants and underwear down his legs, takes himself in hand, and sheathes himself inside her in one smooth thrust. She loops her arms around his neck and drops her head to his shoulder. He rolls his hips against her and she moans. “Ben, you feel so good.”

“You’re so perfect, so perfect for me,” he whispers into her hair as his hips began to move, steadily pumping himself inside of her. “Always so perfect, Rey, sweetheart. No one else,” he promises, “there is no one else for me.”

“No,” she agrees on a shaky exhale. “No one but you.”

He hits a particularly good spot inside her and she cries out, so he carefully does it again, and again, and again, and Rey may have fought their connection at first, but she never would have if she’d known how it felt to have someone take care of her the way Ben does: soft and sweet and knowing that she is strong, that she can do anything and everything and by herself, but wanting to do everything he can for her all the same just because he loves her.

Rey pictures the rest of her pregnancy in her mind, how attentive and maybe even overprotective he’ll be, how it’ll feel when she can feel their child moving inside her, the physical product of their love-- and it is the reminder of that love, more than anything, that brings her to the edge again. She’s coming before she even really registers her orgasm building, exploding into something sparking like a live wire.

Her whole body is sensitive when she feels Ben’s knot start to swell, but still, something compels her to hook her ankles behind his back and draw him _closer, closer, closer,_ her body insists. And then he’s coming inside her, his breath hot against her skin as he murmurs something. Rey realizes after a few moments he’s saying, “I love you,” and she strokes his back and whispers, “I know, I know. I love you too.”

Suddenly, a sharp smell invades the comforting, homey scent they’d created with their bodies, and Rey’s head snaps up. “Fuck! The chicken!”

Ben is still locked inside her, so she can’t move, but he scoops her up off the counter and shoves the pan of chicken off the stove and turns off the burners. “We can worry about dinner later. Let’s go to bed.”

Rey giggles. “We probably should’ve done that a while ago.”

Ben turns and starts toward their bedroom. “What’s done is done,” he shrugs. 

Rey nods solemnly. “And that chicken is _very_ well done.”


End file.
